


Unfair Fights

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost is too quiet when Hera and Kanan fight.  Or at least it is for a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I scribbled down thanks to an epic headcanon email thread with my dear friend Nic!

The Ghost was unusually silent. 

There were the usual sounds of the engines humming, of course, but other than that… silence as the ship’s two occupants stubbornly refused to converse. 

It hadn’t even been a big fight, Hera thought to herself. Both of them were just frustrated with all the trouble they’d run into lately with fighting the Empire and had taken it out on the other person. Only Chopper had been smart enough to stay out of it and retreated to the cockpit, informing them though a series of grouchy and rudely worded beeps that they wouldn’t be welcomed up there. 

Both of them seemed to be working on little projects more for something to do rather than an actual desire to do them. Kanan had been studying hyperspace routes and she’d been fixing a comlink with a busted speaker. Her thoughts began to wander as her hands did the work she didn’t even need to focus on. She didn’t like these sorts of fights. They were pointless and a waste of time that could probably be better spent planning their next job or even… that bulkhead looked like a particularly good spot to push him up against and kiss him soundly.

Kanan’s head jerked up as he caught her train of thought through what he called their Force bond. (She still wasn’t sure how that worked since she was decidedly not Force sensitive.) He tried to hide it by immediately looking back down at the large datapad in his lap but she’d already seen him. Hera brought a hand up to cover her smirk until she could school her face into a blank one again. 

Whenever they made up again, it probably wouldn’t take too long for him to get impatient with just kissing. Patience was not one of her lover’s strong points when it came to these sorts of things. Not at first anyways. He’d probably be the one to move them away from the bulkhead… backing them towards the nearest flat surface which would just happen to be that table and not the more comfortable cushioned bench two feet away.

“Hera,” he said through gritted teeth, determinedly not looking at her. “Stop that.” 

“Stop what?” she asked innocently as the mental version of him lifted her up on to the table as her hands slid down his back and to his butt, pulling him towards her.

Kanan cleared his throat before responding, “You know what.”

She innocently gestured towards the comlink. “I’m just fixing things, love.” Her little fantasy skipped ahead a few steps to both of them naked with her back on that table and his head between her legs, making her unconsciously lick her lips in anticipation. 

That particular thought definitely had the intended effect as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “This isn’t fair.” Hera merely shrugged. “We’re supposed to be fighting.”

“Fighting’s boring,” she replied, giving up the pretense and gesturing him towards her with one finger. 

Kanan sprang to his feet and had her in his arms in an instant. It didn’t take much longer for her to wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him enthusiastically. His hands drifted down to trace the curve of her rear for a moment before moving back up to her waist. “Bunk?” he asked, words muffled as he shifted his attentions and kissed his way down her neck. 

“What was wrong with my suggestion?” she countered, hands tugging insistently at his turtleneck until he obliged and raised his arms so she could pull it off and toss it aside. “Chopper, turn the cameras off please.” There was an indignant squawk over the intercom and both of them couldn’t help but laugh. Hera shook her head. “That poor droid…”

“He should know not to watch by now,” Kanan countered, focusing his attention on the fastening of her pilot coveralls and pushing them off her shoulders. “Now about that table…”

The Ghost wasn’t silent for much longer.


End file.
